The Girl With Rosy Red Cheeks
by SydneySanity
Summary: Winter's frost and pain builds up your skin, and must be melted away in the confort of someone you love's arms. It's our season, love. Deuce/CeCe


**The Girl with Rosy Red Cheeks **

**A DeCe one-shot. Inspired by their season, Winter :D**

Deuce and CeCe weren't always the best of friends when they were little. The whole cooties thing got in the way, but one winter day, after school, changed their relationship.

CeCe stood outside the school, the wind was blowing harder than usual. Her cheeks transitioned into a red shade from the snowflakes that were delicately hitting her cheek. She was never a big fan of winter. Her mom was late as usual, and everyone else had gone home a half hour ago. The redhead clutched onto her arms with the opposing hands in attempt to heat up.

"I hate winter." She murmured to herself.

"Why?" a voice called behind her. CeCe turned to see the headphone kid, Deuce.

"There is nothing to like about it!" retorted back the little girl with rosy red cheeks. Deuce stepped closer to her, but still keeping distance.

"There are a lot of things Cecilia!" exclaimed the Latino. She fully turned around, hands still trying to warm her arms.

"It's CeCe" she corrected. He smiled at her, and stuck out his hand.

"Deuce" introduced the boy with headphones. CeCe couldn't help but crack a smile, and reached out for his hand. "I know"

"So, what is so bad about winter?" asked Deuce as he let go of her tiny hand.

"It's way too cold, I always get sick, and I look like Rudolf!" said CeCe. The wind blew once again, but it picked up more air. The snow whirled around in the air like a tornado.

"There is a lot of fun things about winter!" said Deuce, opening his arms wide and high in the air. The little redhead scoffed.

"Like what?" She asked in a snappy tone with her eyes focused on the snowy cement. Her feet kicked up the snow on the ground in front of her; she watched the snow scurry everywhere.

"Well, you can have snowball fights, make snowman, catch snowflakes on your tongue, go sledding-" named the Cuban on his little fingers.

"Those are really fun" admitted the little redhead, intertwining her fingers in various ways up by her chest. Deuce nodded in agreement, but her hands dropped back to her sides.

"But doing it alone isn't as fun, like I do" she said softly, eye wandering back up to the Cuban.

The poor boy didn't know what to do himself; his best friend, Ty Blue, was in the first grade, he was in Kindergarten, and that was embarrassing to be seen with someone younger than you. He could have just hung out with his sister, Rocky, but Ty would never let him live it down. But this girl, CeCe, was not like the other girls; she was always seen playing by herself. The one thing about her that he was drawn to was her dancing, because she always did it, on the playground, at free time, whenever her mom was late to pick her up, which was almost every day.

Yes, he did have a crush on her.

"Tell you what? We can make winter, our season!" said Deuce, placing his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was going to do, or probably going to do. Scream at him, hit him, humiliate him, but none of the above was done.

She started to smile, that grew the more when the thought was put into it. Her arms flew around the Cuban's neck tightly, and he slowly put his arms around her upper waist loosely. She moved her lips up to his ear and whispered "Thank you"

The two small children didn't hear a car pull up, until a voice called out to them.

"Awww! CeCe has a new little boyfriend!" shouted her mom from inside the vehicle. CeCe let go of Deuce.

"Mom, please!" she said through her clenched teeth in an embarrassed tone. The Cuban was a little red in the cheeks, as CeCe was a few minutes ago.

Mrs. Jones waved to the little boy in the snow, and he waved back nervously. The redhead glanced among both of them, mouthing 'sorry' to her friend. She stomped to her car, and grabbing the handle tightly. CeCe turned her head back to Deuce, smiling shyly.

"Bye CeCe" yelled Deuce from the sidewalk, her little hand wiggled her fingers at the Latino before plopping herself in her car seat in the back.

"He seems nice, and cute too" said her mother in a teasing tone, but it didn't bother CeCe, because she finally found a friend, just not one she expected.

**10 years later.**

Her mom was of course late, as usual. Her cheeks turned blush red when the wind hit her face, spitting cold snowflakes on her skin. Now she remembered why she hated winter, but something in her heart told her she shouldn't.

"Hey CeCe" greeted her Latino friend. She flashed him a quick smile before focusing her attention back on the snow covered street.

"Remind me why winter is a season?" complained the redhead, crossing her arms to warm herself.

Both Deuce and CeCe got the weirdest déjà vu right then and there. Back 10 years ago, when they were 5. The two little kindergarteners having this talk about winter, but CeCe couldn't remember it off the top of her head. She shifted her head and looked at Deuce with the same look on his face, they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" asked Deuce smugly, stepping closer to the redhead beauty.

"Yeah, years ago. I don't even remember it" murmured CeCe. She tucked her hands in her jean pockets. For trendy reasons, she didn't wear a big coat, just a small pale brown one with fur inside it and large pairs of buttons along the front that was just a little bit more above her knees.

"I remember it, and you said you hated winter then too" recalled Deuce, resting his chin on CeCe's shoulder from behind her.

"What is there to like about it again?" she asked, snuggling herself into her coat more.

"Well, you can share your coat with those you love" Deuce said, removing his jacket from his persona and putting it on the shoulders of CeCe. Her hands grasped onto the coat and hung onto the edges of it.

"I guess" trailed off the redhead, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"You can hold the one you love, make them warm" Deuce said, his arms slithered down to her waist, pressing her against him. Their eyes shot back up at each other though both their heads were down.

"What about the pain we get in our fingers and cheeks?" muttered CeCe. Her instincts knew where this was going even though they were only friends, but she had no urge to stop him.

"You can kiss them, and make the pain melt away" said the Cuban, taking her fingers in his hands and gently pressing his lips on them. He held her hands in his when he touched his lips on CeCe's cheek slowly, capturing this moment while they could.

"Remember, this is our season" whispered Deuce into her ear after his kiss he gave her cheek.

It came back to the redhead, the whole thing. How it played out, how she felt.

"Our season" repeated CeCe.

CeCe looked to the left and right of her. They were still alone in the snowy white scene. The redhead stared into his eyes, breathing heavily, almost nervously laughing, her breath was visible from it being so cool out.

The suspense of their stares was killing CeCe. The moment she was caught up in, was thinking for her. She put both of her hands on Deuce's cheeks and crashed her lips on his. He kissed back, as his hands were on her hips, pulling her as close as he could. CeCe finally could think straight again, but too in love with the feeling to stop until something stopped them.

A honk echoed from the empty parking lot, again, it was CeCe's mom once again.

"I knew you loved him" she yelled out the car window. The redhead pulled him into a hug when she got a hold of his hands again, and with one last whisper in his ear.

"I knew it too"

**AWWWWWW! 3 That was so sweet! And for all you DeCe fans, I am starting a new story centered around DeCe! YESS! I will also be adding more DeCe into every one of my stories! So you know, be on the look out for that, and, you know, be careful when someone loves you. :3 Haha. **

**Later my beautiful Sydderbugs :D**

**Stay Sane!**

**-SydneySanity**


End file.
